Antisepticeye's history
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Ever wondered when anti made his first appearance? Or how this all started? We'll now it's time for you to know. (Please leave a comment on what you think so far, I would like to know what you guys think. Thank you so much and enjoy the story!)


In October 1998 is when i knew i wasn't a normal person. It started when I was eight years old. I was sitting on the monkey bars watching my best friend do flips and tricks off of the bars trying to impress the other students. Needless to say I was amazed at all the things he could do. I watched him for about five minutes before I got a little bit dizzy and my head started to hurt. I rubbed the side of my head and watched as my vision slowly started to fade in and out. Then just as fast as it had started I blacked out. I remember waking up to screaming and other kids crying, they backed away from me in fear but I don't remember what happened or why I was standing in the wood chips. I looked down at the ground to see Tim laying there. I moved slightly to the right to get a better view of him. To my horror Tim was a mangled, twisted mess. His neck was broken, face purple and blood dripping from his nose. The teacher came running over to the scene and grabbed me by the ear, pulling me to the principals office. I walked by the same spot after my mom came to pick me up. I've never seen a chalk outline so small before. My mom made me go to the funeral to pay our respects. Turns out the smallest coffins are the heaviest. Tims mother hated me, she forced me to leave early because I was a "demon child."

After that incident my mother took me out and put me in an all male private school. She didn't want a whole lot of people to think I was a "monster." So putting me far away was going to help that problem. Me and this kid named Sam shared a dorm room together. Oh that was the best time of my life, he was like a brother to me. We pulled pranks on all the teachers. We stayed up all hours of the night talking and playing games. He even gave me this cool eyeball keychain, it was green and had a blue iris on it, a token of our friendship. It wasn't until October of 2006. I was sixteen years old and walking down the hall of my school, it was roughly 1am and I had a killer headache, probably from all the studying and tests. I opened up the dorm room and let myself in, looking over at Sam. "Hey, I think I'm sick." Sam looked up from behind his computer. "Oh shit, yeah go to bed man. I'll turn off my computer and let you catch up on some well needed rest." I smiled, thanking him for understanding. After I was ready for bed I climbed under the cold sheets, turning out the lights.

I woke up at 3am in immense pain. Bad enough that I turned on my light in tears, waking up Sam instantly. "Sean what's wrong?" Sam quickly got out of bed and bent down in front of me. "S-sam...H-help...me..." The pounding of my head got worse and I blacked out. The moment I regained consciousness I could smell iron and rain. The window was open and the rain was hitting the floor of our dorm. I got up off the floor heading towards the light switch to turn on the lights. I tripped on something and landed in a puddle. Groaning I get up and try the lights. "Damn, the powers out." I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Sam!" I yelled, but no one responded. The light flickers and comes back on a few minutes later and to my horror I was drenched in the blood of my Friend. I screamed as loud as possible, falling to the floor. His was snapped and cut open, blood leaking everywhere. His eyes gouged out and blood smeared writing on the wall. "I'm with you always." The door swings open and my head teacher saw me crying on the floor in the corner. The next thing he saw was Sam. He grabbed the blanket off the bed to cover me up. Then he grabbed the sheet to hide Sam's body out of sight from the other kids.

The police arrived and arrested me on the spot. I would've arrested me to given the choice. Kid found near the dead body of his friend, covered in blood, snapped neck just like the first victim. I sat down in the chair, hands cuffed to the table in front of me. After hours of interrogation, I walked free. Sam's mother also hated me, she screamed at me while I was boxing up my for room. Told me how horrible I was and how my mother should have dumped me in a wheely bin. I was aso called "the devils bastard." As I walked away from the room she grabbed my arm and looked me dead in the eyes to say. "You're not welcomed at my sons funeral, I hope you rot in hell for what you've done." She let's me go and I head home.

After a week goes by I made my way to. Sam's plot. Sitting down on the ground I smiled softly and dusted the dirt off of his name. "Hey Sam, its me. Look I know your ma doesn't want me here but, I've brought you a few things." I placed a bouquet of roses down along with a beer I snagged off my old man. "Look, I'm really sorry..I wish I was awake when that person attacked you. I would've helped." I looked down at the ground and sighed. "I just, I really miss you Sam, you were the only person I could talk to...now you're gone...but I promise I'll do you proud, I found your bucket list and I'm going to being you along with me." I held up the eyeball keychain and smiled, standing up. "I'll see you again someday." I tucked the keychain into my pocket and walked away.

It had been a few years since Sam had passed. I thought this whole thing was over. But turns out, this was only the beginning of something awful. Its October, 12, 2013. My name is Sean McLaughlin, I am 22 years old. My best friends name is Mark fischbach.


End file.
